Dance With Me
by Vanidades
Summary: Masquerades party, vodka and scotch... What will be the outcome of a night such as this? MaKorra! Rated M! LEMON! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, since my other story got deleted, I shall try to make another one that will break me into this fandom without having to get it deleted. Let's see how this one goes.

This fic was inspired by the song Dance With Me by Anna Tsuchiya and will be divided in two chapters.

Now read and enjoy!

* * *

_Ridiculous_. That's it. The word that was stuck on her mind throughout the whole night was the word ridiculous. She couldn't help but to think that the word seemed to describe her perfectly this night.

Who in their right mind would think of inviting _the_ Avatar to a masquerade ball? She's not a fancy girl. She hates wearing dresses and let alone putting on make-up. Whose idea of fun was this? When they said it would be fun, she had pictured a pro-bending match or going out to eat and stuff her face until she passed out from a carbs overdose... not having to walk around in a skin tight dress with a mask on, and most importantly with her hairdo and makeup. It was just ridiculous.

So there she sat, by the bar. All the previous Avatars know she has never had a drop of alcohol, but today, it seemed like that was the only way in which she could be able handle the low back of her dress and not recognizing ninety percent of the people that were present in the room.

_Self-awareness_? She's always been good at it, and tonight wasn't helping. The seductive dress she was wearing had men, and women alike, turning heads from every direction in the room, wondering who the beautiful girl in the turquoise and gold mask is.

"Would you like another mimosa, ma'am?" The bartender asked as her mouth was caught in between a smile and a pout. The bartender smiled, "I'm guessing you don't really like it." A shake of the head. "Can't blame you, the bubbly taste of champagne is quite... bland if you ask me." Ah, a smile, "What do you usually like, flavor-wise?"

A quirk of the eyebrow that was invisible to the bartender, and her turquoise eyes looking around to see what other people were drinking. "Don't you have something sweet... and creamy?" She asked as the bartender winked at her and turned around, coming back in around a minute with a coffee colored drink.

Her mouth twisted. "What is this?" She asked as she eyed the mixture that the bartender had made for her.

"Most people call it an orgasm... It's just cream liqueur, coffee liqueur and a bit of milk with a hint of cinnamon, topped with whipped cream. Just try it, if you don't like it we still have all night and about a thousand more ways to mix things and see if we can come up with something for you."

The Avatar took the drink into her hand and had a taste of it, putting it back down. "I changed my mind..." She said as she pushed the glass back to the smiling bartender.

A laugh rose from his lips, "Okay... Try this one instead. It's a bit dry, but not many people are too fond of it. I can guarantee you that your taste buds will like it." He said as he handed her another glass, this time filled with a pink-ish drink and a cherry. "Sex on the beach." He said as he pushed the glass her way with a finger.

"You people have the weirdest names for these drinks... I wonder why." She said as she leaned on top of the bar and tried the drink.

He was right, it was dry and sweet, something different but yet she couldn't help but to like it, she took another sip, and another, until the first glass was gone.

The bartender, who was leaning against the bar of bottles to his back, smiled and moved to get her glass, emptying it. "Another one, I take?" receiving a nod from the tanned skinned Avatar.

_Ridiculous_... that was the thought going through his mind as he looked at the dance floor. Everyone wearing masks._ Stupid_.

"Whoa..." Was everything that his earthbending brother managed to say.

He scanned the whole floor, spotting the bar, "And that's where you'll find me," the young fire bender said as he started to walk towards the bar. He scanned the bar, and from all the plain looking people there was one that called out to him.

She was wearing a skin tight white dress with a very low back, her mask was turquoise and gold with peacock feathers and her hair was chestnut and long, very long, curly, tossed over her left shoulder.

He made his way next to the lady and rested his arms over the bar, brushing against her ever so lightly.

A smile from the bartender. "How can I help you, good sir?" He asked to the young man wearing the black, silver and red mask.

"I'll have a glass of scotch on the rocks." He said as he eyed the beauty next to him, chugging her drink. "Whoa." He said as he let out a small laugh, "You might want to take it easy there, sweetheart."

Turquoise eyes fell on the stranger next to her. Boring, was the only word that registered in her head when she saw the way he was dressed.

"Is this your first time drinking?" He asked as he received nothing more than a weak nod, watching the girl motion to the bartender to make another one. "You might also want to give her a glass of water with that." The owner of golden eyes said as the bartender smiled and nodded, placing a glass of scotch in front of him.

He picked up the glass and turned around, placing his elbows on the bar and watching the people interact, scanning, looking for his brother every now and then, knowing that he would find him by the food bar. He sighed and shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

Korra grabbed the water and chugged it, then proceeded to grab the drink, slightly turning around and eyeing the guy that now stood next to her. "You seem to know your drinks..." She muttered.

The tall man quirked an eyebrow, looking down on the girl and the way in which the dress fell perfectly on top of her shoulders, revealing just enough of her bosom and exposing all of her collar bone, framing it perfectly with the small strings.

"Our dad was not a fine man, but he had a broad collection of scotches and whiskeys at home." He said as he brought the drink to his lips, taking a small sip of it.

_Ridiculous_. That's how she felt as she engaged into a conversation with a complete stranger.

They shared a few laughs as they kept on drinking. She was hot, who knew drinking did this. Her cheeks flushed with a bright pink color and just then as she ordered yet another drink a song came on... a song she recognized, and she felt the sudden urge to dance... even though she had never done so in her life.

Her drink came and she brought it up the guy standing next to her, "Bottoms up?" She said in a tone she would've never expected to come out of her while sober. It's true that alcohol awakens one's darkest side.

The tall man smiled and took the last sip of his scotch, turning around and putting his glass down and bowing in thanks to the bartender and just as he turned around he found the girl leaning just centimeters away from his face.

He could feel her hot breath on his cheeks as he blushed, lightly. "W-What are you doing?" He asked as the girl took a step back and caught his wrist.

"Dance with me." She said turning around and making her way to the dance floor.

"I don't dance!" He yelled as she could barely hear anything over the the beats of the song.

"Neither do I!" She said as she stopped and turned around, closing the distance between them.

She was feeling hot, in a daze, she didn't even know what she was thinking, but she no longer felt ridiculous, let alone self-aware.

The song's beat was upbeat, and it made her feel... sexy in some way.

She stuck up, closer to him, turning around and started swaying her body as she grabbed his hands, placing them on her waist, pushing her back against his chest. Her breath was catching up with her, but everything still felt hot and hazzy.

The tall guy moved with her, just giving in to the music, admiring the way her chest rose - up, down, in, out. He took in her fragrance.

"Who are you?" He asked in a bare whisper.

"I- I don't really know, all I can say is... I'm not really myself tonight." She said as she turned around, her arms snaking around his neck.

Turquoise stared into gold as they forgot about the world around them.

"I don't care who you are..." the fire bender whispered as he grabbed his scarf and un-did it, wrapping it around the Avatar's neck and pulling her closer to him. "I'm taking you home with me." He whispered as he pulled her closer, his lips locking on hers.

"M-Mako?" She whispered against his mouth as he smiled. "For how lo-?" She was cut off by another kiss.

"Shh, the party just begun..." He said teasingly as his tongue struck her lips, softly.

She smiled. "Just dance with me?" She whispered as the firebender smirked. "This night is far from over."

The owner of turquoise eyes grabbed his hand once more, this time leading him through the mass of bodies and walking out into the streets of Republic City and then the young man led her to her haven, to continue the dance they had left unfinished.

* * *

That's the end for this chapter. I have to go to work now. Boo! Anyway, reviews are appreciated! I know it might be a bit OOC but it's just for the sake of coming up with a nice lemonade on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is the second and final chapter to this fic. I was looking at the stats and I had 394 hits! Thank you very much to whoever took their time to read this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and that you come to enjoy this chapter as well. To be honest with you guys, I'm quite open to keep on writing on this fandom, so let's see if I can stick around for a while.

Now, I shall disclaim the characters, they're not mine!

Enjoy!

* * *

The door snapped open as the two entangled bodies broke through the entrance to the dim-lit apartment. Kissing and panting were the only two things that could be heard through the whole apartment as the masks came off and were tossed aside just to be forgotten in the middle of the living room floor.

The young avatar reached for the buttons on the neck of the young firebender's shirt, undoing them with haste.

Incense, the apartment smelled like incense, just like when she had left earlier today.

A playful nibble brought her back to the moment, and before she knew the man in front of her was already shirtless. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" The young man asked as his hands worked on her dress.

"Nothing," she said as she proceeded to kiss him once again.

Everything felt amazing tonight, her body felt as if it was burning up and the touches landing on it weren't really helping on easing the sensation.

His touches were light strokes, his fingers adamantly running through her bronze skin, exploring her now liberated collar bone and just then he dropped his lips, placing small and tender butterflies kisses all over it, leaving behind a small trail of dampness as her hands entangled in his perfect onyx colored hair.

His leg made it's way to her knees, pressing against them as one of his hands tossed the dress to one side, pushing his leg to open her knees, and just then a traitorous moan rose from her mouth.

She flushed in a bright pink, as her back arched into her mate.

His hands made it to her waist, entangling in the soft material of the dress and breaking the distance between them, lifting the dress and taking it off her and he absorbed every inch of her naked body in front of him now.

She looked like an ethereal being, not that she already wasn't one, but today there was something more to her. The way her breast rose perfectly and her small waist and tight stomach were left for him to see, he just took it in, without a word, his eyes full of admiration, rather than lust.

She took a shy step forward, coming onto him as she softly kissed him. She didn't know what she was doing, all she knew is that it came naturally and she wasn't about to just fight it.

There was a rush running through her as she lunged herself into his arms, and hungrily kissed his mouth. His hands moved to cup her ass and he squeezed tight, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and before they knew they found themselves in the bedroom, where he pinned her against the bed and where she grinded against the throbbing erection on his pants.

One of his hands held hers above her head and the other one worked on his trousers, bringing them down to his knees.

She had it in her to fight him, but she didn't. Instead she grind her hips against his lower half.

His head was elsewhere, his thoughts between the wetness of her pussy and the way her rosey nipples were taunting him right now, and just like that, with a grunt, he found himself inside of her.

She moaned and her body twitched as the man on top of her didn't move, both their heads registering the haze they were under. It was painful, but she still managed to thrust him further into her as she cried out loud.

"Shh." He hushed at her as he pressed his mouth against one of her nipples, stroking it softly with his tongue.

Her back arched into the touch as he pulled out and then thrust back into her again, and yet another cry.

The hand that was holding her wrists freed them as it moved to her mouth, covering it. "You're going to wake up the neighbors," he whispered, looking up from her breast as he kept on repeating the torturing attack to her lower half and went back to pay attention to the neglected nipple.

Her fingers enlaced on white sheets as her teeth gritted behind the big hand that cover her hand now.

The firebender looked up to her once more and raised himself, his face meeting hers as he smiled, still thrusting into her, releasing her mouth to receive nothing more than a dry cry as he thrust harder and deeper into her.

He kissed her as her hands reached for his neck, and like that he propped himself into his hands, distancing himself from the girl. "I want you to see as I take you." He whispered and the Avatar couldn't help but to fixate her eyes into the act. She proceeded to prop herself into her elbows, curving her body and just then he hit a spot in her body that she had never known it was even there. She threw her head back and moaned loud.

"Oh, fuck!" She screamed as the firebender repeated the motion. "Just- just what are you doing, Mako?" She asked as another loud moan escaped her mouth.

Mako smirked and place an arm under her waist and brought her into him as he thrusted deep inside her again, "You said you wanted me to dance with you..." He said in between pants as the girl screamed, once again.

This time she felt light headed and she could swear her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she couldn't register anything, her notion of time had been lost and she didn't know what was going on, other than she felt a warm soothing wave through her body as her legs writhed under the weight of her lover.

"Ah, shit..." Mako whispered as the hardest thrust came to bless her hips and he remained still on top of her, his breath shaky.

And just like that his weight collapsed on top of her body.

Their breaths were caught up as they both lied on bed, covered in nothing but sweat and the dim moonlight that shone through the windows.

After sometime passed Mako moved to his side of the bed with a deep breath, still trying to calm down. "That was fun..." He said as Korra rolled over and placed her head on top of his chest.

"How did you know it was me back there?" She asked, taking a hand to wipe away the sweat on his eyebrows.

"Easy," He said as he kissed the top of her head, "You're the only person who would drink like that under so much pressure... Besides, the slight curvature of your spine gave you away." He finished saying as he placed a hand on top of her head. "What about you?"

"Sotch... and scarf." She said as she smiled, giving into the touch of Mako playing with her hair. "Mako?"

"Yes?" He said as he quirked an eyebrow and pulled his head away to meet turquoise eyes.

"I'm hungry..." She said as her eyes moved away from his, shyly.

The young man couldn't help but to start laughing. "You would be!" He said as his laughter echoed the apartment.

He kissed the top of her head once more and motioned to get out of the bed, getting back on his trousers. "Leftovers?" He said as the girl in his bed grinned and nodded her head and he started to move to the kitchen.

She followed just behind him, putting on her oversized shirt and meeting him the kitchen, where she proceeded to rest her cheek against his back and her hands wrapped around his waist. "That was a nice dance." She whispered as she placed a small kiss on his shoulder blade. "I should take you out dancing a bit more often."

* * *

So, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it! You're more than welcome to leave a review, whether it be for constructive criticism or just to let me know what you thought about the fic, they're greatly appreciated.

Toodles!


End file.
